Bart's Ghostly Trick and Other RS Mr. Conductor Stories
Bart's Ghostly Trick and Other RS Mr. Conductor Stories is a TV/Thomas parody of the Thomas and Friends US video, Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories. It features two second season episodes and four third season episodes of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends narrated by George Carlin, and one song. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Grandpa Dave (from Arthur) as Toby *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Duck *Mario (from Mario) as Donald *Luigi (from Mario) as Douglas *GC Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Oliver *Mr. Burns (from The Simpsons) as Diesel *Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie *Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel *Goombas (from Mario) as the Troublesome Trucks *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Bertie *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Terence *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Fisher Biskit (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as The Other Railway Foreman *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Trevor (does not speak) *Lanolin (from Garfield/US Acres) as Henrietta (does not speak) *Toad (from Mario) as Toad (does not speak) *Tex or Rex (from Shining Time Station) as Bill or Ben (cameo) *Roger Baxter (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as BoCo (cameo) *Meg (from Family Guy) as Mavis (cameo) *Mrs. Twombly (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Lazy Luke (from Wacky Races) as Jem Cole (cameo) *Rouge (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Daisy (mentioned) *Reverend Lovejoy (from The Simpsons) as The Vicar of Wellsworth (mentioned) *Everyone else as Themselves Song *RS Mr. Conductor's Anthem Episodes #Bart's Ghostly Trick #Woolly Bear #RS Mr. Conductor and Bart's Mountain Adventure #Escape #GC Mr. Conductor Owns Up #All at Sea Transcript RS Mr. Conductor's Anthem :It's RS Mr. Conductor. :Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! :Telling stories :Blowing gold dust. :He walks along the way. :And when you hear that whistle, :It can only be one character. :Our favourite little conductor, :RS Mr. Conductor is his name! :RS Mr. Conductor walking along, :All of his friends will be coming along. :RS Mr. Conductor, we love you. :He's a really useful conductor :With his heart that's big and strong. :He's always working very hard :Helping everyone. :RS Mr. Conductor, he has lots of friends :And you can be one too. :Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along :RS Mr. Conductor, we love you. :RS Mr. Conductor walking along, :All of his friends will be coming along. :RS Mr. Conductor, we love you. :There's Garfield and Homer, :Edd, Schemer and Grandpa Dave, :Patty and Selma, :And don't forget Bart! :Scooby Doo and Ten Cents, :Mr. Burns, Spike and Rouge. :Lots more friends for you. :He's always up to mischief, :That cheeky little conductor. :He blows his whistle everywhere, :He's always playing games. :Mayor West scolds him, :But loves him just the same. :Our favourite little character, :RS Mr. Conductor is his name! :RS Mr. Conductor walking along, :All of his friends will be coming along. :RS Mr. Conductor, we love you. :RS Mr. Conductor walking along, :All of his friends will be coming along. :RS Mr. Conductor we love you, :RS Mr. Conductor we love you, :RS Mr. Conductor, :We love you! Bart's Ghostly Trick Bart: "And every year on a date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul." RS Mr. Conductor: "Bart, what are you talking about?" Bart: "The ghost boy. Driver saw it last night." RS Mr. Conductor and Grandpa Dave: "Where?" Narrator: "Asked RS Mr. Conductor and Grandpa Dave." Bart: "He didn't say. Ooh, it makes my feet wobble to think of it." RS Mr. Conductor: "Huh!" Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "You're just a silly little boy. I'm not scared!" Bart: "RS Mr. Conductor didn't believe in your ghost." Narrator: "Said Bart next morning. His driver laughed." Bart's Driver: "Neither do I. It was only a pretend ghost story." Narrator: "Bart was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbor. Bart knew where he was, even in the dark." Bart: "Crowe's farm crossing. We shan't be long now." Narrator: "He liked running at night. The path hummed and the light showed green. But a broken cartload of lyme lay ahead. Sam the farmer had just gone for help. (CRASH!) Bart broke the cart to smithereens. Lyme flew everywhere. He puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. Bart's driver explained what had happened." Signalman: "I'll see to it." Narrator: "Said the signalman." Signalman: "But you better clean Bart, or people will think he's a ghost." Narrator: "Bart chuckled." Bart: "Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scare RS Mr. Conductor. That'll teach him to say I'm a silly little boy." Narrator: "Grandpa Dave promised to help. RS Mr. Conductor was getting ready for his evening run." Grandpa Dave: "Bart's had an accident." Narrator: "Cried Grandpa Dave." RS Mr. Conductor: "Poor boy." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "Botheration! That means I'll be late." Grandpa Dave: "They've cleared the path for you, but there's something worse." RS Mr. Conductor: "Out with it, Grandpa Dave! I can't wait all evening." Grandpa Dave: "I've just seen something." Narrator: "Said Grandpa Dave." Grandpa Dave: "It looked, it looked like Bart's ghost. It said it was, was coming here t-t-t-to warn us." RS Mr. Conductor: "Huh! Who cares? Don't be frightened, Grandpa Dave. I'll take care of you." Bart: "Peep, peep! Peep, peep, peep, peep! Let me in. Let me in." Narrator: "Wailed Bart." Grandpa Dave: "No, no. Not by the smoke on my chimney chim chim." Bart: "I'll chuff, and I'll puff, and I'll break your door in." RS Mr. Conductor: "Oh dear!" Narrator: "Exclaimed RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Patty and Selma." Narrator: "It was morning when RS Mr. Conductor returned." Grandpa Dave: "Where have you been?" Narrator: "Asked Grandpa Dave." RS Mr. Conductor: "Ah, well." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "I knew you'd be sad about Bart and I, uh, I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the goods shed and... Oh, sorry. Can't stop. Got to see a flower about a conductor." Narrator: "Bart was not in the worst for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything." Bart: "Well, well, well. What do you know about that?" Grandpa Dave: "Anyone would think," Narrator: "Chuckled Grandpa Dave." Grandpa Dave: "That our RS Mr. Conductor had just seen a ghost." Woolly Bear Narrator: "In summer, the work crews cut the long grass along the road, raking it up for heaps to dry in the sun. At this time of year, Bart stops where they have been cutting. The men give them to the goombas, and he takes them to the station. Grandpa Dave then takes them to the hills for the farmers to feed their stock." Bart: "Wheesh!" Narrator: "Bart gave a ghostly whistle." Bart: "Don't be frightened, RS Mr. Conductor!" Narrator: "He laughed." Bart: "It's only me!" RS Mr. Conductor: "Your ugly fizz is enough to frighten anyone!" Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "You're like..." Bart: "Ugly, indeed! I'm..." RS Mr. Conductor: "A red caterpillar with blue shorts!" Narrator: "Continued RS Mr. Conductor firmly." RS Mr. Conductor: "You crawl like one, too." Bart: "I don't!" RS Mr. Conductor: "Who's been late every afternoon this week?" Bart: "It's the hay!" RS Mr. Conductor: "I can't help that." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "Time's time, and Mayor Adam West relies on me to keep it! I can't if you crawl about in the hay till' all hours!" Bart: "'Red caterpillar' indeed!" Narrator: "Fumed Bart, as he set off to collect some hay to take to the harbor." Bart: "Everyone says I'm handsome, or at least nearly everyone. Anyway, my shorts ares better than RS Mr. Conductor's hats. RS Mr. Conductor says I'm always late." Narrator: "He grumbled." Bart: "I'm never late, or at least only a few minutes. What's that to RS Mr. Conductor? He can always catch up time further on." Narrator: "All the same, he and his driver decided to start home early. Then came trouble." (CRASH!) "A crate of treacle was upset all over Bart. Bart was cross. He was still sticky when he puffed away. The wind was blowing fiercely." Bart's Driver: "Look at that!" Narrator: "Exclaimed the driver. The wind caught the piled hay, tossing it up and over the road. The line climbed here." Bart's Driver: "Take a run at it, Bart!" Narrator: "His driver replied. Bart gathered speed. But the hay made the road slippery, and his feet wouldn't grip. Time after time, he stalled with spinning feet and had to wait till' the path ahead was cleared before he could start again. Everyone was waiting. RS Mr. Conductor seethed impatiently." RS Mr. Conductor: "Ten minutes late! I warned him! Passengers will complain, and Mayor West..." (Bart whistles) Narrator: "Then, they all saw Bart. They laughed and shouted." (Passengers laugh) Bart: "Sorry I'm late!" Narrator: "Bart panted." RS Mr. Conductor: "Look what's crawled out of the hay!" Narrator: "Teased RS Mr. Conductor." Bart: "What's wrong?" Narrator: "Asked Bart." RS Mr. Conductor: "Talk about hairy caterpillars!" Narrator: "Puffed RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "It's worth being late to have seen you." Narrator: "When Bart came home, his driver showed him what he looked like in a mirror." Bart: "Ay caramba! No wonder they all laughed. I'm just like a woolly bear! Please clean me before Grandpa Dave comes." Narrator: "But it was no good. RS Mr. Conductor told Grandpa Dave all about it. Instead of talking about sensible things like 'playing ghosts', RS Mr. Conductor and Grandpa Dave made jokes about woolly bear caterpillars, and other creatures which crawl about in hay. They laughed a lot, but Bart thought they were being really silly indeed." RS Mr. Conductor and Bart's Mountain Adventure Narrator: "If someday you should see RS Mr. Conductor puffing happily along the path, he may be on his way to a village nestled deep in the heart of TV Land. One November morning, RS Mr. Conductor called to all his friends." RS Mr. Conductor: "It's nearly Thanksgiving, and I'll bring you lots of letters and parcels." Narrator: "But then, an early snowstorm came. TV Land was covered in thick snow. The TV characters found work difficult. Some had to help clear snow from the roads, and workmen hacked away at the frozen banks of ice. RS Mr. Conductor and Bart were collecting important mail for Thanksgiving." RS Mr. Conductor: "Driver says there's lots of mail for the village." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'll need an extra goomba for it all." Narrator: "Bart was feeling left out." Bart: "It's not fair. You're not leaving any mail for me." Narrator: "But Bart's chance had come." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "There's been a change of plans." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor's driver." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "Mayor Adam West needs us at the big station. Bart, you are to take RS Mr. Conductor's load to the village." Narrator: "Bart was delighted, but RS Mr. Conductor was sad." RS Mr. Conductor: "I won't be able to say Happy Thanksgiving to all my friends." Bart: "Don't worry." Narrator: "Said Bart kindly." Bart: "I'll do it for you." RS Mr. Conductor: "It's not the same." Narrator: "Sighed RS Mr. Conductor. Bart was making good time on his way to the village when suddenly," Bart's Driver: "What's that?" Narrator: "Called his driver. There ahead was a fogman by the path. He was holding a red light." Fogman: "The village is cut off by the snow." Narrator: "He shouted." Fogman: "We need shovels, workmen and a helicopter. Leave your goombas in the siding, and go back quickly." Narrator: "Bart was soon hurrying to Budgie's airfield." Bart: "Wake up, lazywings! The mountain villagers need your help. They're stranded." Budgie: "Whizzo!" Narrator: "Replied Budgie." Budgie: "I like an emergency to keep me warm." Narrator: "And he buzzed away." Bart: "Now." Narrator: "Sighed Bart." Bart: "What's next?" Narrator: "Suddenly, there was RS Mr. Conductor with Sccoby Doo and the works trailer." RS Mr. Conductor: "Come on, Bart." Narrator: "Whistled RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "Follow me." Narrator: "The two TV characters battled their way through the snow. At last, they reached the village. Budgie was already there busily dropping Thanksgiving dinner to people below. Scooby Doo quickly got to work." Scooby Doo: "Lovely stuff!" Narrator: "He said, as he pushed the snow aside." Villagers: "Well done, Bart! Well done, Mr. Conductor!" Narrator: "Cheered the villagers." RS Mr. Conductor: "Bart, I just remembered, your mail is still back at the siding, isn't it?" Narrator: "Bart hurried back to fetch it. Just then, Grandpa Dave arrived with Lanolin." Grandpa Dave: "We've brought lots of hot drinks and food for the villagers." Narrator: "He whistled. That night, all the TV characters went back to the house, except Grandpa Dave. The villagers had made a plan to thank the TV characters. They gave Lanolin paint pots and parcels, then they set off through the moonlit countryside. All the TV characters were fast asleep in the house as Grandpa Dave ran silently into the yard. He had no idea what the villagers were going to do, but he knew it was going to be a big surprise. When the TV characters woke the next morning, they could not believe their eyes. The house had been repainted and decorated. The TV characters cheered in delight, and everyone agreed that it was a really happy Thanksgiving." Escape Narrator: "One day, Edd was talking to Sunshine when Luigi steamed by. He was working with some goombas." Luigi: "Come on, Edd! Stop gossiping in the sun when there's work to be done." Narrator: "Later, Edd spoke to Luigi." Edd: "Sunshine and I are old friends, and you and he have a lot in common too." Luigi: "We do?" Narrator: "Quizzed Luigi." Luigi: "And what would that be?" Edd: "Death." Narrator: "Said Edd quietly. Luigi gasped." Luigi: "Don't mention that word! It makes my legs wobble!" Edd: "It does the same to Sunshine." Narrator: "Said Edd." Edd: "He was being sent to the scrapyard, but Reverend Lovejoy and I saved him and now he's really useful again. Even so, Mayor Adam West certainly does need another TV Character here." Luigi: "Aye, he does, and quickly." Narrator: "That night, Luigi was still working. He had taken the midnight goods load to a station at a faraway part of TV Land where only the villains worked. He was just shunting, ready for his return journey, when..." Luigi: "That sounds like a conductor." Narrator: "He thought. The hiss came again." Luigi: "Who's there?" Narrator: "Asked Luigi. A whisper came." GC Mr. Conductor: "Are you a Mayor Adam West's TV Character?" Luigi: "Aye, and proud of it." GC Mr. Conductor: "Well I'm GC Mr. Conductor, and I'm with my friend, Toad. We've run out of gold dust, and have no more energy." Luigi: "But what are you doing?" GC Mr. Conductor: "Escaping." Luigi: "From what?" GC Mr. Conductor: "Death." Narrator: "Luigi shivered. Then, he remembered Edd's story about saving Sunshine." Luigi: "I'll be glad to help you. It'll have look though that you're ready for death and I'm taking you away." Narrator: "Their drivers and firemen agreed to help too. Everyone worked fast." Luigi: "No time to turn around. I'll walk backwards. Come on." Narrator: "But before they could clear the station, they were stopped." Fisher Biskit: "Aha!" Narrator: "Called Fisher Biskit." Fisher Biskit: "A conductor, and a toad too. You can't take these." Luigi's Driver: "Aya, but they're all for us." Narrator: "Said Luigi's Driver." Luigi's Driver: "See for yourself." Narrator: "Fisher Biskit looked all over GC Mr. Conductor." Fisher Biskit: "Seems in order. Right away, guard." Luigi: "That was a near thing." GC Mr. Conductor: "We've had worst." Narrator: "Replied GC Mr. Conductor and they forged ahead. It was daylight when their journey ended." Luigi: "We're home!" Narrator: "Cried Luigi." Luigi's Driver: "Shhh!" Narrator: "Said his driver." Luigi's Driver: "There are the works. We'll find a place for GC Mr. Conductor." Narrator: "GC Mr. Conductor said goodbye and thank you, and Luigi puffed away. The next day, Luigi told the other TV Characters all about GC Mr. Conductor." Schemer: "Mayor West will have to know." Narrator: "Said Schemer." Garfield: "Luigi should tell him at once." Narrator: "Added Garfield." Mayor Adam West: "Well, here he is." Narrator: "Said a voice." Mayor Adam West: "Now, what's this all about?" Spike: "Beg pardon, sir, but we do need another TV Character." Garfield: "Yes, sir." Narrator: "Ventured Garfield." Garfield: "A conductor, sir." Mayor Adam West: "Well, unless one is saved from death, there's little hope." Luigi: "But sir, one has." Mayor Adam West: "Yes indeed. And thanks to you, Luigi, he is now at our works. GC Mr. Conductor is just what we need for Spike's route." Narrator: "Everyone cheered. Now GC Mr. Conductor and Toad are mended and given new coats. Spike and GC Mr. Conductor are happy on their route. The others laughed at first and called it "The Little TV Character". Spike and GC Mr. Conductor were delighted, and so the little TV character it will always be." GC Mr. Conductor Owns Up Narrator: "On a clear day when the sky is blue and there is just enough breeze to blow the clouds away, you can stand on a big hill above the valley and watch Spike and GC Mr. Conductor far below, busily at work on Spike's route near the sea. The two TV Characters are very proud of their gleaming colors. GC Mr. Conductor often talks about the time that Luigi saved him from death." GC Mr. Conductor: "If it wasn't for his help," Narrator: "GC Mr. Conductor would say." GC Mr. Conductor: "I might have been caught when I ran away from the scrapyard, and I would never have come to live here on Mayor Adam West's land." Narrator: "The other TV Characters all wanted to know about GC Mr. Conductor adventures." Homer: "Amazing!" Narrator: "Remarked Homer." Schemer: "GC Mr. Conductor..." Narrator: "Said Schemer." Schemer: "has resource." Garfield: "And sagacity." Narrator: "Put in Garfield." Bart: "What does that mean?" Narrator: "Whispered Bart." RS Mr. Conductor: "I think..." Narrator: "Replied RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "it's about being clever and wise." Garfield: "He is..." Narrator: "Finished Garfield." Garfield: "an example to us all." Narrator: "I'm sorry to say that GC Mr. Conductor became very puffed up in his head." GC Mr. Conductor: "Homer says I'm amazing. He's right." Narrator: "He said as he swooshed along the path. One day, Mayor West came to see him." Mayor Adam West: "You are doing well. Now, you must learn how to look after goombas." Narrator: "Every wise TV Character knows that you cannot trust goombas. The other TV Characters warned GC Mr. Conductor, but he took no notice." GC Mr. Conductor: "You think I can't manage!" Narrator: "He said huffley." GC Mr. Conductor: "Garfield knows better. He says I'm sagacious." Spike: "You maybe good gracious or whatever you call it, but goombas can be troublesome and..." Mario: "Say no more, Spike." Narrator: "Said Mario." Mario: "It's a pity. But the wee conductor will just have to learn it for himself." Narrator: "GC Mr. Conductor pulled some loaded goombas into a siding and pushed the empties into the chute. Then he came back to take the loaded goombas away. But they were comfortable and didn't want to move." Goombas: "What right has he to poke his head in here? We want Spike! Or Mario! Or Luigi!" GC Mr. Conductor: "Look Sharp!" Narrator: "Huffed GC Mr. Conductor." Goombas: "That's not the way to speak." Narrator: "Hissed the goombas." Goombas: "We'll get even." Narrator: "GC Mr. Conductor heard nothing. The goombas moved smoothly at first, then suddenly, GC Mr. Conductor felt them push forward. His driver applied the brakes, but they were useless against the surging goombas." Goombas: "On! On! On!" Narrator: "Yelled the goombas. GC Mr. Conductor forged hard. But still they forced him on and on. At last, the goombas grew tired." GC Mr. Conductor: "I'm winning." Narrator: "Gasped GC Mr. Conductor. But it was too late. (Crash) GC Mr. Conductor layed bruised and benuised, bunkered down in the turntable well. Spike survaved the damaged." Spike: "Hello, GC Mr. Conductor. Are you being a good gracious conductor? Beg pardon, we really don't like this sort of surprise. Mario and Luigi will miss their turntable until it's mended." Narrator: "That evening, GC Mr. Conductor was hauled gently to safety." GC Mr. Conductor: "I'm sorry, sir." Narrator: "He said to Mayor West." GC Mr. Conductor: "I should've listen to Spike's advice. I don't feel good gracious or whatever it is. I just feel silly." Mayor Adam West: "Well GC Mr. Conductor," Narrator: "Replied Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "Now you know the damage goombas can do." GC Mr. Conductor: "Yes I do, sir. I look like a load of scrap iron." Mayor Adam West: "Oh, I don't think so." Narrator: "Laughed Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "But you do need to go to the Hospital to be healed." Narrator: "The other TV Characters now felt sorry for GC Mr. Conductor." Spike: "The route won't be the same without you." Narrator: "Whistled Spike." Spike: "Come back soon." Narrator: "A few days later, GC Mr. Conductor did come back. His coat gleemed brighter than ever. He was a wiser conductor too and never made a mistake about goombas again." All at Sea Narrator: "Bart and Spike like working at the harbor by the sea. On a clear summer's night, there's no better place to be. The big ships bring passengers, cargo ships carry machinery and other things. Spike and Bart puffed backwards and forwards with the crates of cargo as they are loaded and unloaded by the keyside. One morning, Spike and Bart noticed that the horizon was packed with sails flapping against the blue sky." Spike: "I wish I could sail to faraway lands." Narrator: "Sighed Spike." Bart: "Dragons can't go sailing," Narrator: "Snorted Bart." Bart: "Because dragons can't float." Narrator: "Spike still had his dreams. Suddenly, they were rudely interrupted." Budgie: "Wakey, wakey." Narrator: "Hovered Budgie." Spike: "I'm looking at the boats." Narrator: "Replied Spike." Budgie: "That's the regatta. Lots of boats, lots of races. Great fun. I hover around in case I'm needed." Spike: "Do you go to the horizon?" Narrator: "Asked Spike." Budgie: "Yes, and beyond." Bart: "I didn't know there was a beyond." Narrator: "Whispered Bart." Spike: "Do you go to other places at sea?" Narrator: "Continued Spike." Budgie: "Certainly. I can land on ships, you know. Anywhere, anytime. Goodbye." Narrator: "Spike sighed. He went on talking about the regatta all day. Bart lost patience." Bart: "Well, Spike, I'd rather have my feet on solid ground. The ground can take us to all the places we could ever wish to see." (Siren goes off) Spike's Driver: "That's an emergency." Narrator: "Called Spike's driver." Spike's Driver: "I'll check with the harbor master." Narrator: "He returned with bad news." Spike's Driver: "A man taking part in the regatta has hurt his hand. We're to take him to the hospital at the next station. Budgie's bringing him now. Come on!" Budgie: "Good to see you again, Spike." Narrator: "Whirred Budgie, as he landed carefully on the platform. The man was gently helped to safety." Budgie: "My job is to stay at sea in case of other emergencies. Otherwise I would take this gentleman to a hospital myself. Must fly, goodbye." Narrator: "Spike set off on his journey. Soon, he was running well, and his feet were thundering along the ground. When they reached the station, the man thanked everyone, and Ten Cents got ready to take him to the hospital." Ten Cents: "You look splendid flying along the path, Spike." Narrator: "Glowed Ten Cents." Ten Cents: "No wonder they call you 'Baby Dragon'." Spike: "Thank you, Ten Cents. Bart's right." Narrator: "Spike thought to himself." Spike: "Dragons are happiest when their feet are firmly on the ground." Narrator: "That night, Bart and Spike stayed a little longer at the key. The air was warm, and the sea calm." Spike: "There's a shooting star!" Narrator: "Said Spike." Bart: "Don't be daft." Narrator: "Laughed Bart." Bart: "It's Budgie. Look, he's hovering overhead." Narrator: "Something fluttered down towards Spike. His driver caught it." Spike's Driver: "It's a flag from the regatta! Budgie's giving it to you as a present, Spike." Spike: "That was kind of Budgie." Narrator: "Whispered Spike." Spike: "He may have whirly arms instead of legs, but he seems to understand just what a dragon needs." Narrator: "Spike still wonders about the lands beyond the horizon, but I think he knows that sometimes, the best travels are those we can only dream about. Don't you?" Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends video releases